Melinda Wormwood
Melinda Wormwood is the daughter of Matilda. Melinda felt she is not really brave to beat the trunchbull. In her mother's story she has telekinesis. Matilda was a sweet and smart little girl, but now in her teenage years, she was a evil and cruel girl. Melinda decide to become a Rebel forever and always. Because she does not want to be bad in the future like her mom. She now stays with her dad who is a pilot and a chef. Her mother lives in the Trunchbull's Haunted House. Melinda's own destiny is just like Raven Queen's, Never to be evil forever after. Instead, she wants to be a nice teacher and a magician. Personality Melinda is kind of shy, but is also really smart. She felt that people should be kinder to others and not cruel to others. She is also talented and caring. Appearance Melinda has brown hair with black stripes in her hair and blue eyes. She even wears a dark red bow on the top of her head. Setting It finds outs, when Melinda was 4 years old her parents live in the Trunchbull's home. But in the age of 14, Melinda's mother became mean and awful to her husband and her daughter, so she just kicked them out of the house. So now Melinda and her father now live is Mrs. Honey's small cottage. Family Melinda is the daughter of Matilda and Nigel is her father. Unlike Matilda's bad habits, he is very smart and wealthy. And he loves Melinda very much. Melinda wants to follow her father's way and not her mother's way. Her father is a wizard and a librarian. Friends She is best friends with Denise Dutchlace and Brenda Charming. Because for Denise, she has worried about the trunchbull too. And for Brenda, she is her lifesaver, but still she can't stop her mother and the trunchbull. She is good friends with Maxelle Wild, Grace Baker, Fardette BlackSwan and Libby Hearts. She also admits Connie Jester as her best friend because she is also afraid of the trunchbull too. Romance Her romance is Peyton WhiteSwan. She was thinking of asking him for a date but they decide to talk more about themselves. Sometimes she has a small tiny crush on Daniel Kean for being kind to her. Pet Faith is Melinda's her cocker spaniel puppy mix. The name of faith means complete trust. She is quite more like a reader like Melinda and she is also smart too and does great doggie tricks. She does has a pet owl named Wisezen. Which means a wizard wise owl. Powers Like her mom, she does have powers. But except she does not have that type of telekinesis. She has a wand to use for casting spells and turn into things into food or different type of animals or anything. Early Life When Melinda was 4 years old her parents live in the Trunchbull's home. But in the age of 14, Melinda's mother became mean and awful to her husband and her daughter, so she just kicked them out of the house. Now today her mother was still mean and cruel and getting her revenge of the trunchbull. Also, she wasn't taught to be evil from Raven's mom the Evil Queen. Matilda wanted to be really bad. Bio: Alignment: Rebel forever and for always. Parents: Matilda and her Husband Nigel Parent's Story: Matilda Roommate: Brenda Charming Secret Heart's Desire: I would never ever never become like my mom, after her story ends of beating the Trunchbull. She is now being to mean to me, and I don't like it at all. I rather have my own destiny to myself. In fact, who needs to become the next Matilda if you see herself in the future. My "Magic" Touch: Like my mother, I have telekinesis. But not that type of telekinesis. Its part my father's way. Storybook Romance Status: I guess for Peyton WhiteSwan, he seem kind of cute. But he can be clumsy sometimes. Tehe. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Child abusing is so terrifying! Its just way too horrible. My mother was so mean to me like the trunchbull. It's not right!!! Favorite Subject: Magicology and Witch/Wizard Training. I must be a better wizard like one of my favoritest book i ever after read is Henry Potter. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy and History of Evil Spells. I not going to be a villain like my mom. I should be a hero instead!!! GEESH!! Best Friends Forever After: Denise Dutchlace and Brenda Charming are my very best friends. They do understand my issues of not becoming of my mom and I also prefer Connie Jester as my best friend too. Cause she seem not an evil killer to me, but she really wants to be the next top villain of Ever After. But like me, she is also has the biggest fear of the trunchbull. Class Schedule * General Villainy * Home Evil-nomics * History of Evil Spells * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Witch/Wizard Training * Princessology * Cooking Class-ic * Art * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Outfit:Original Melinda wears a light blue inner and it's the same color as her top. She wears a red blackbirds pattern skirt. Her purse has a silhouette of a crow on it. And her leggings are plain gray and her shoes are white and dark blue on the top and the bottoms of her heels. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Melinda true destiny is the be a good little witch, like from the story "Wendy the good little Witch" * Her favorite foods are her father's homemade sweet bread hamburgers, yummy corn on the cob, and macaroni & cheese. * Her favorite desserts are plain vanilla cupcakes, she dislikes dark chocolate like her mother's story. But she likes light milk chocolate better. * She learns how to speak in bird languages. * Fardette and Melinda are good friends to each other about being one full royal and on full rebel. * Her favorite book that she loves to read are Henry Potter the witch boy. A parody of Harry Potter. * She wants to be a teacher when she grows up but also become a good witch and a librarian. * Her last name was given from Matilda's adopted parents. It could be that Matilda's real parents are bad witches. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Matilda Category:JanelleMeap's OCs